Used
by Niu Shiy-Ue
Summary: We needed more RaphaelJibrille fics


`Used'  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't feel up to making something innovative this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raphael woke up to a cooling bed.  
  
Not a cold bed, he'd woken up to cold beds, the rare times he had slept alone, and even more often to ones too hot and close with another's body lying next to him. He'd mastered the art of waking before his partner; showering and leaving whatever the fuck of the night was to wake up alone. But he'd never experienced the rapidly dissipating heat of a lover departing. The sound of the running shower echoed in his ears.  
  
The next thing he noticed was that it wasn't a bed. Rather it was the old red leather couch in his office in Assiah. Not that he hadn't had women before on it, but what was he doing here in the middle of the night? In general, he preferred to at least be comfortable on a bed, whether it be his own or in someone else's flat. This made him even more confused.  
  
However those thoughts led him to survey the rest of his office. To his surprise, it didn't smell of sex. Or rather, the smell of sex was hidden underneath the smell of pines and lavender. The pine was a familiar scent, he used it as an air freshener, but the lavender was different. Someone must have used the bottle of spray on his desk, or brought their own to add to it.  
  
The rest of the room was just as he remembered it. His clothes, as was his habit, were randomly scattered across the floor; he never felt the need to collect them when he left in the middle of the night anyway. But on the seat across from the window was a second set, neatly folded with a pair of clean white panties on top. The sight of those carefully placed clothes woke him up and restored his memory.  
  
Jibrille. The Messenger. Prince of the Cherubim. Archangel of Water.  
  
If this morning had been a surprise, last night had been a revelation, but Raphael wasn't quite sure of what. He slowly went over the evening, trying to remember something different.  
  
It wasn't her face. Jibrille was pretty, but no more so than the other women, angel, demon or human, that he had slept with. Raphael knew and had slept with prettier women. In Assiah, she didn't even compare with the great beauties, Alexial the Organic Angel, Anael, Lilias the White Angel, heck Rosiel looked better than her.  
  
It wasn't her skill in bed. Not that she was bad, but she certainly wasn't the best. That title still went to damned and depraved Belial, who had broken his faith. Talent was no reason to be impressed by a mere woman.  
  
And it most certainly wasn't her personality. Raphael had always thought her a cold hearted bitch, even before Lucifer's fall. Last night had done nothing to change his opinion. He hadn't even needed to flatter her, she had gone after him with the clear intent of sleeping with him. If anything, the blunt and forceful approach had repulsed him even further. But he had still slept with her.  
  
~Purity~ Raphael shook his head. He couldn't think of anyone less pure except for the worthless Belial herself. Not in her heart, not in her soul, certainly not in her body. Jibrille was no virgin and her attitude was all buisness. He'd never met anyone as cold-hearted.  
  
Yet perhaps that was it. Every woman he had ever slept with had changed, as if sex had stripped away their masks leaving the corruption of their souls exposed. Jibrille had no masks. The cool aloofness she showed to the world was the cold purity of her soul. No lies, no decadent desires below the surface, none of the corruption he had come to expect with every woman he slept with.  
  
He had never imagined anything like this. Purity had been the shining innocence to burn away the darkness. In his naiveté, it had been the absence of deceptions of the mind. Warm compassion and untainted souls. And it was all an illusion. But this; not the fragile faith that Belial had shattered, but a glacially cold, experienced sort that had been sharpened by time. What he had thought of as purity had been as delicate as glass and had not survived the first test of the world. But this hard innocence was new, keeping her untouched by the taint of her actions. Where his former idol had been swallowed by corruption and cooled by indifference, this light cut through the shadows and shrugged off lustful decadence.  
  
Raphael turned towards the sound of the bathroom door opening. Jibrille stood there, innocently uncaring of her own nakedness. "Shall we finish this?"  
  
"Yes" 


End file.
